Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5}{7x} - \dfrac{9}{7x}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5 - (9)}{7x}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4}{7x}$